Problem In Sunny Day
by Thehun Thalanghae Yehet
Summary: Pengalaman Kyungsoo dalam menghadapi kelakuan Sehun yang terlalu absurd . :D Jangan liatin summarynya ajaa ! baca dunkk ! :D


_**PROBLEM IN SUNNY DAY**_

Annyeongg! :D Ini adalah ff debut saya ini adalah ff pertama yang oneshoot ! omegott ! oneshoot! Suatu kebanggaan bagi saya karna sudah bisa buat ff oneshoot! Udahanlah yaa.. Oh yaa.. Ff ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman teman sebangku dan pada saat kejadian ini aku ada ikut andil didalamnyaa :D udahan yaa *bener bener udahan ini :D

.

.

.

Warning! Judul sama isi benar benar gak cocok !

.

.

.

Summary : Pengalaman Kyungsoo dalam menghadapi kelakuan Sehun yang terlalu absurd . :D Jangan liatin summarynya ajaa ! baca dunkk ! :D

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DLDR ! RNR JUSEYOOO !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**HAPPY READING CHNGU …**_

Siang terik kali ini membuat Sehun merasa tidak betah berlama lama di sekolahnya, Bagaimana tidak , Si surya bersinar dengan teriknya melemparkan sinar UVAnya ke bumi . Sehun pun mulai bergerak tak tentu arah menghadapi panasnya dunia hari ini. Sehun mulai tak fokus dengan apa yang diajarkan oleh gurunya , ia mengipasi /?/ dirinya dengan buku tulis dengan sampul yang nyaris robek dimana mana dikarenakan ia begitu brutal ketika mengipasi /?/ dirinya .

" 1 menit lagi ,, Oh Thehun … berthabarlahh " semangatnya pada diri sendiri seraya sesekali melihat jam yang berada di sudut kanan dekat loker dirinya dan teman temannya .

"Teeeeeeeeeeettttttt" bel sekolah berbunyi dengan tidak elitnya

"Yeeeeeee.." seru seluruh teman teman Sehun tak terkecuali Sehunnya sendiri

"Ya .. Tuhan akhirnya pulang juga .. pulang ah .. ehh.. tapi .. " ia terdiam sesaat ketika mengingat sesuatu

"Omegott ! Thehun lupaa ! hari inikan Thehun ada tugath kelompok yang harus thehun kerjakan berthama thi mata belok /read:Kyungsoo/ kerjakan ! Omegoott ! bagaimana ini ! ah udahlaah .. pulang aja dah Thehun ! " Sehun mulai memasuki barang barangnya /yang itu punya dia atau tidak yang penting semua barang teman temannya yang berada di mejanya berarti miliknya /#tamak si Thehun :3/ dengan brutal.

Dia buru buru keluar dari kelas ketika ia melihat teman sekelompoknya /Kyungsoo/ yang menatapnya dengan mata yang seakan akan ingin keluar itu .

"Ehh! Oh Thehun! Mau kemana kau hah! Tunggu tunggu sebentar !" Kyungsoo dengan tidak elitnya menarik tas sehun /ketika sehun ingin menghindarinya/ yang sudah nyaris dimana mana hingga menjadi robek *Akhirnya robek juga #EvilLaugh

"Huwaaaa! Kyungthoo belok ! apa yang kau lakukan ! kau membuat tath Thehun jadi robek ! huwaa !" Sehun merengek /seperti anak kecil/ lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai dan mulai ngesot ngesot serta guling guling tidak jelas

"Ehh ! Oh Thehun ! aku hanya pelan menarik tasmu .. mengapa jadi begini ?" Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang sekarang masih guling guling itu

"Umma .. Appaa… thi mata belok udah merobek tath kebanggaan Thehun .. Huwaa … umma .. appa " Sehun makin menjadi jadi merengeknya ketika Kyungsso berusaha mengambil tasnya yang sudah tidak pantas untuk di gunakan itu lagi .

" Heh! Tidak usah lebay lah ! Alay sekali kau Oh Thehun .. sudahlah … ini ini! tas kebanggaanmu " Kyungsoo yang gerampun langsung melempar tas Sehun

"Thudahlah … Thehun pulang thaja .. Thehun capek melihat tath Thehun diruthaki begini .. kan thakitnya itu dithini " Sehun mulai mengeluarkan kata kata alaynya dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa ber sweetdrop ria

Sehun berseru ria ketika akhirnya mereka /Ia dengan Kyungsoo/ tidak jadi mengerjakan tugas mereka. Kini mereka sudah berada di gerbang depan sekolahnya ketika ia menyadari ..

"Omeeegoott! Ehh mata belok .. ada telepon genggam tidak ? Thehun tidak boleh naik angkutan umum kata Umma nanti Thehun imut bitha bitha di culik" Sehun langsung menoleh kearah Kyungsoo ketika menyadari Kyungsoo sedang memainkan telepon genggamnya

"Ya … tuhan .. tidak Ummanya tidak Appanya bahkan anaknya pada alay semua .. bagaimana bisalah aku berteman dengannya" Gumam Kyungsoo

"Mata belokk !"

"Hmm.."

"Pinjamkan telepon genggammu dunkk !.."

"Hmmm… "

"Makathih.." Sehun langsung merampas telepon genggam milik Kyungsoo

"Ehh! Siapa yang meminjamkannya kepadamu ?" Kyungsoo langsung merampas telepon genggamnya kembali.

"Tadi kau meminjamkannya kepadaku mata belok!"

"Begitukan tata kramamu kepada orang yang akan meminjamkan sesuatu kepadamu ?"Kyungsoo geram sendiri melihat teman sekelasnya yang terlalu mainstream itu

"Hehehehe … Maaf dunk! "

"Hmmm… ulangi !"

"Ulangi ? Apanya ?"

"Cara kau meminta kepadaku untuk meminjamkan telepon genggemkulah ! Bodoh !"

"Hehehee… okee okee… Do Kyungthoo .. pinjamkan aku telepon genggammu dunkk!" ucap Sehun di sertai bbuing bbuingnya yang dapat membuat semua orang ingin muntah melihatnya

"Okee.. okee.. ini .. ini telepon genggamnyaa… tapi ingat jika kau ingin memintaku untuk meminjamkan sesuatu kepadamu .. pliss … jangan disertai bbuing bbuingmu yaa.. jujur .. rasanya mataku ini yang sudah rabun semakin rabun"

"Okee.. okee Kyungthoo thayangg :*" Ucap Sehun diakhiri dengan kecupan darinya di pipi kiri kyungsoo .

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo muntah sungguhan /yang tadi ditahan mati matian olehnya karna bbuing bbuing gagal si Sehun/ ketika menerima kecupan manja si yang melihatnya hanya memasang poker face seraya menekan nomor telepon supir pribadinya untuk menjemputnya. /Sehun tidak sadar bahwa Kyungsoo muntah dikarenakan dirinya/ /difikirnya Kyungsoo muntah dikarenakan bau sampah dari tong sampah karena mereka sekarang berdiri percis di samping tong sampah/ *PoorKyungsoo

Sehun menunggu panggilannya di jawab oleh supir pribadinya seraya menepuk tengkuk Kyungsoo dengan kejinya hingga sesekali Kyungsoo terbatuk dengan tidak elitnya.

"OHOKKK OHOKK ! OHH! THEHUN BERHENTILAH MENYIKSA AKU ! KAU INGIN MEMBUAT AKU MATI HAH!" Kyungsoo langsung menyembur ketika Sehun semakin lama semakin memukul tengkuknya dengan keras

"Hah ? berhenti ya ? Oh yaya .." Sehun /dengan wajah tanpa dosa/ menarik tangannya yang dari tadi berada di tengkuk Kyungsoo ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya

"BODOH! TOLOL! KAU INGIN MEMBUAT ORANG MATI HAH! YA TUHAN ! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGIRIMKAN TEMAN SE MAINSTREAM DIA! TUHANN! APA SALAH AIM /read:Kyungsoo/ !" Dan Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mengeluarkan kata kata alaynya.

"Hehehe .. maaf belok! " Sehun hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosanya /kembali/

"Tuuuuutttttt…" /ecek*nya sambungannya terhubung/ *gak elit amat authornya #abaikan

"Hallo Paman ! " sapa Sehun /seperti biasanya/ kepada supir pribadinya

"Hah! Paman ? ini siapa ya?" jawab seseorang diseberang sana

"Ya.. Paman .. matha' tidak ingat dengan majikan thendiri thi' ? inikan Oh Thehun cadel ! matha' paman tidak ingat " ujar Sehun sedikit aneh mendengar suara ibu ibu yang membalas sapaannya . tidak mungkinkan supir pribadi Sehun yang maconya /gila bener/ merubah suaranya menjadi cewek seperti itu ?

"Hah ? Paman ? ini siapa yaa .. mungkin kamu salah nomor nak !"

"Tidak mungkin paman maksud Thehun mbak /eh/ ntahlah .. tidak mungkin Thehun salah nomor !" Sehun mulai panik

" Iyaa.. ini siapa ?"

"Ini thaya mbak eh bu eh nek ah tidak taulah .. Oh Thehun cadel .. orang terganteng di dunia tapi thalahnya tidak bitha mengucapkan huruf 'th' .. ibu ini thiapa ? mbaak ini thiapa ? huhuhuu …"Sehun mulai merengek /tetapi tidak seperti tadi/Kyungsoo /yang sudah baikan/ yang heran melihat Sehun mulai menangis pun menghampirinya lalu merangkul pundaknya

"Oh Thehun ? siapa ya ? ibu tidak tau siapa kamu ? maaf nak mungkin kamu salah nomor" Ibu itupun mulai panik mendengar Sehun yang mulai menangis

"Ibuu.. Thehun tidak mungkin thalah nomor… ibuu… ibuu.. Thehun ada di sekolah ibuu… Thehun mau minta jemput sama paman thupir Thehun bu… nomor paman thupir Thehun kok ada thama ibu .. bu…"Sehun pun mulai menangis hingga keluarlah angka 11 dari hidungkan, Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengusap pelan angka 11 dari hidung Sehun. Yaa walaupun terkadang Sehun jahil kepada Kyungsoo , tetap saja Kyungsoo menyayangi Sehun dengan sepenuh hati.

" Nakk… kamu pasti salah nomorr! "

"Tidak buu … nomornyaa thudah benaarr .."

"Serius kamu nak … coba kamu sebutkan berapa nomor supir kamu ? manatau kamu ada salah di depan atau di belakang nomornya ?"

"Tidak bu.. Thehun tidak thalah nomor " sehun tetap merengek

"Thehun .. cobalah manatau kau itu salah nomor" bisik Kyungsoo di telinga Sehun yang tidak terdapat telepon genggam Kyungsoo

"Cobalah nak !"

"Baiklah bu .. nomor paman thupir Thehun 0823xxxxxx11.. itu nomor paman thupir Thehun bu"

" Eh … sebentar nak .. sepertinya memang ada kesalahan di nomor yang kamu ketik untuk menelepon ke nomor supir kamu … coba ingat ingat lagi nak … mungkin saja nomor supir kamu akhirnya angka 12 bukan 11 "

"Tidak bu ! "

"Kamu pasti salah nomor , tidak mungkin ada 2 nomor yang sama di dunia ini nak .. sudah ya nak ibu mau pergi dulu.. yang terpenting kamu salah nomor yaa ! " dan "TUUTT TUUTT TUUT" dengan tak elitnya

"IBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak Sehun hingga membuat Kyungsoo harus menutup kedua telinganya.

"Huwaaa! IBOOO !" Sehun kembali berteriak

"Thehun pliss jangan teriak teriak begitu .. jangan buat aku /yang tadi muntah/ sekarang menjadi tuli"

"Tapi belokk! Bagaimana aku pulangg! UMMA APPA!"

"Kau pasti salah nomor Thehun.. coba aku lihat dulu nomornya!"

4 menit kemudiaann… *lamaamatngecekhpnyasoo! #abaikan *lagilagi

"Ehh … sebentar Sehun.. sepertinya ibu tadi benar bahwa kau itu salah nomor ! seingat aku .. aku menyimpan nomor supirmu karna kemarin itu kau pernah menelepon supirmu menggunakan telepon genggamku .. jadi aku simpan .. Nahh.. lihatlahh! Ini nomor supirmu bukan ?

Sehun mulai melihat apa yang di tunjukan oleh Kyungsoo dan …

"Huwaaaa! Thyukurlah ! akhirnya Thehun bitha pulang kerumah! Heehehehe.. Thehun fikir telepon genggam milik paman thupir di culik ! heheh!

"Kau itukan BODOH ! tidak menelaah nomor yang sudah kau ketik "

"Hehehe … maaf belok.."

"Yayayaa… tadi kau menelepon ibu itu berapa menit ?

"Aku tidak tau .. kemungkinan hampir 1 jam kami memperdebatkan tentang thalah nomor itu ?" jawab Thehun wajah tanpa dosa

"WHATT! 1 jam ..sebentar sebentar ku lihat dulu pulsanyaa .. WHATT! OMEGOOTT .. pulsa anda 10 rupiah ? OOMEEGOOTT ! OH THEHUN ! KAU ! TADI KAU INGIN MEMBUAT AKU MATI DENGAN MEMUKUL TENGKUKKU DENGAN TIDAK MANUSIAWI LALU KAU BERTERIAK DI TELINGAKU HINGGA HAMPIR MEMBUATKU TULI DAN SEKARNG KAU INGIN MEMBUAT UANG JAJANKU HABIS HANYA DIKARENAKAN ISI PULSA KARENA PULSANYA HABIS DIKARENAKAN KAU MENELEPON KE NOMOR YANG SALAH! WHATT! OMEEGOOT BETAPA SIALNYA DIRIKU ! EH! OH THEHUN MAU KEMANA KAU ! JANGAN KABURR ! SINI GANTI RUGI ATAS SEMUA KELAKUANMU!

"HAHAHAHAHA…. Aku pulang dulu mata belok!" Sehun berlari dengan sekencang kencangnya menghindari Kyungsoo

"OH THEHUNNNNNNNNNNN!"

END

Dengan tidak elitnya :D

.

.

.

Makasih udah mau bacaa ...  
>Revieww juseyooo ...<p>

Sampaii jumpa di FF selanjutnyaaaa ... ANNYEONG !


End file.
